Fallen Angel
by leighabobeba
Summary: Bella was born in La Push, but her father wasn't Quileute.  She is very beautiful, but is bullied for being a half breed.  One day when something terrible happens, Bella runs away and meets the Cullens, who take her in.  Now she back to save La Push.
1. Chapter One New Life

Fallen Angel

Summary: Bella was born in La Push, but her father wasn't Quileute. She is very beautiful, but is bullied for being a half breed. One day when something terrible happens, Bella runs away and meets the Cullens, who take her in. Now she back to save La Push. In this story Rose never killed Royce…

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Daddy are you gonna walk me to school?" I asked the man who unfortunately I had to call me father. He turned and glared at me. "Why the hell would I do that?" I don't know maybe because your only daughter is meaning bullied every day for being a half breed, which is partly your fault. I should probably tell you about myself. My name is Isabella Marie King; I'm 12 years old and in the 7th grade. My mother Renee King is Quileute and has beautiful russet skin, while my father has slight tan skin but is white. Those two combine gives me light golden skin that makes me stand out from everybody else. I have always been an outsider because of how I look. I have bright blue eyes that turn violet when I get mad or sad, and they are surrounded by thick and long eyelashes, that Mrs. Clearwater says I will be thankful when I get older. I have pink pouty lips and my curly dark brown hair goes almost down to my butt. All of the adults say that I'm so beautiful, but all their kids, bully me because I'm skinny, short (like really short!), and look different than them. I only had one friend in La Push, and he was younger than me. Seth Clearwater was nice to everybody and was in the sixth grade. I didn't get to see him a lot but when I did we always had fun. My only other friend was Angela Weber, and she lived in forks. We were both quiet and shy, but we got along great. She would always try to stand up for me when Paul's Crew picked on me. They of course just laughed and told her to take her ass back to Forks. But hey it's the thought that counts. My home life wasn't the much better than my school life, in fact it was worse. My mother was always high off of something and half of the time my father was drunk. I don't know if I dislike him more sober or drunk. When he wasn't drunk he was cranky, like he is this morning, and would hit me or my mom. But when he was drunk he would get all touchy feely and would make me feel weird and uncomfortable. "Can I get some lunch money please?" My dad grumbled but handed me $10. I left the house and headed off to school. YAY! Sike. I like school because I love to learn but I strongly dislike the people. I look up and see Jacob Black. He was a 9th grader and the cutest boy I have ever seen. He had beautiful russet skin, a beautiful smile, beautiful warm brown eyes, and the most beautiful silky black hair any boy could ever have. Pretty much he was just freakin' beautiful. He was always nice to me. He would talk to me and help me pick up my books when Paul's crew knocked them down. "Jacob" I yelled to get him to stop. HE turned and smiled when he saw me. His long silky hair was pulled back in to a ponytail. I started to walk to him. I was almost there when I noticed that he stopped smiling. "Hey mutt." Oh my god. It is too early to deal with Paul and his crew. "I said hello half breed" Paul said getting in my face. Paul Marez was a 10th grader, and was pretty big. Matter of fact all of his crew was big. The other members were Jared Dwyer was also in the 10th grade and Embry Call and Quil Atrea were 9th graders. I looked at Jacob but his face was hard and showed no emotions. " Paul was talking to you, you skinny little bitch." Embry said pushing me. I was so clumsy that when he pushed me I tripped over something and fell. The boys laughed at me. Then Paul handed Jake a bucket. " I you want to join us you need to dump this on the half breed bitch." Jacob looked like he didn't want to do it and for a minute I thought he wouldn't do it. But the next thing I know I have mud all over me. All of the guys laugh again, and Jacob has a smug look on his face. I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes. "Aww is he little bitch gonna cry?" "Come on guys lets go before we are late for school." Jacob said before turning away and not looking back. I ran to the forest and stayed there for the rest of the day. It was afterschool when I heard Leah Clearwater and her boyfriend Sam Uley yelling my name. " Over here" I yelled. A minute later Sam and Leah were standing next to me." " Sweetie what happened? "Leah asked. "Nothing. Sam can I use your shower?" Sam and Leah were seniors and tried to watch out for me when they could. They had been dating since their 7th grade year. "Of Course. " Sam picked me up and I of course protested but he didn't let me go. Once we got to his house, I went upstairs to take a shower. When I got out I found a baggy t-shirt and a baggy pair of basketball shorts. I always wore baggy close. People assumed that I was just so skinny that nothing fit but the truth was that even though I was skinny I had b cup boobs. But with the help of a good sports bra as long as I wore baggy shirts nobody would notice. After I got dressed I walked downstairs and found Leah and Sam seating in the living room. "Hey guys." I said quietly. They both turned around and their eyes and thoughts showed that they were worried. Yea I said their thoughts. For a couple of months now I have been able to read thoughts and have visions. Like the other day I saw Leah and Sam walking, and I all of a sudden had a vision were Sam turned into a big wolf. I also had a vision were these people with Gold eyes were surrounding me and talking but I couldn't hear what there were saying. I don't always hear thoughts and my visions come at weird times. "Are you okay Bebe?" Sam asked using the nickname that he and the Clearwaters called me. "Of course. What time is it?" I asked. "4:00, why don't you go take a nap in Sam's room and we will wake you up in an hour." Leah suggested. I nodded my head and went upstairs. I fell asleep not dreaming at first but then this beautiful Quileute woman showed up. She had the traditional russet skin and long black hair that was in a braid. "Hello child" she said to me with a smile. I normally don't do well around stranger but I was ease with this woman. "Hello, who are you" I asked. She laughed softly and moved closer to me. : it does not matter who I am, what matters is that you listen to what I have to tell you very carefully." I nodded my head and she pulled me so that I was sitting on her lap. "You are in danger little one. Something is going to happen soon, and when it does you need to run as far as you can. You are going to come across people that you have heard of but never me. They will seem odd to you, but they will instantly love you as you will them. They will become your family; two of them will even be like you parents. They will all keep you safe, and take you away for a while. You'll return to your homeland your last year of school and things will be different and danger will be coming. You will have your powers under control by this time, and you will save your people." Once I took that all in I asked "What am I? What are my powers? And where should I run?" She rubbed my cheek and spoke "You my little fallen angel are already discovering your powers. As were to run to, you will know when the time comes. But I must go know. Be Brave little one. With that she was gone. I was woken by somebody shaking me. "Bella you have to get up it's almost nine." I jumped up when Sam said that. "Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?" I was trying to tie my shoes but was having trouble because I was rushing. "You looked so peaceful so we thought we would let you sleep a little longer. Then we got um… occupied." Leah explained. "I was hit with their thoughts of what kept them so "occupied". I almost threw up. I finally got my shoes tied and I jumped up to leave. But before I could get to the door Sam pulled me into a hug. "You know you can tell us anything right?" And as much as I wanted to believe this I had a hard time believing that me telling them I could read minds and had vision of Sam turning in to a wolf, and was being abused at home, would go over to well. I just nodded my head and ran home. As I ran home I was hoping that my dad wasn't there. But once I entered the house I was greeted by my father. "Where the hell have you been and whose clothes are you wearing." Before I could answer his fist connected with my stomach. I fell to the ground and he started to kick my body. Was this the danger the woman was talking about? "Get up you little bitch" I got up as fast as I could. "Renee come here now." My father yelled. My mom rushed into the room. "Yes Honey?" "Here's some money, stay out of the house for at least two hours. I have to teach Isabella a lesson" And just like that my druggie of a mother was gone. My father pushed me against the wall. He used one hand to hold my hands above my head; his other was on my hip. "Whose clothes do you have on you whore?" "Sam's I got mine dirty and he let me borrow some of his." He slapped me "You slut! Take them off now." Before I could do anything he ripped the shirt off. He inhaled his breath sharply. "Seems like somebody got tits now." I couldn't believe my father was talking to me like this. AS he started to pull my shorts down his thought hit me full force. I couldn't breathe for a minute. My own father planned to rape me! I snapped back to reality when I felt him moving my panties down. He force my legs apart and kissed me on my lips. I was panicking as his hand moved down to my most private area, but something in my mind told me to calm down. So I did. Te moment my father put his hand on my area, he fall down in pain. "Oh my god make it stop!" Oh I'll make it stop all right. I got a baseball bat out of the closet and beat the hell out my father till he passed out. I hated baseball but I think it may have become my new favorite sport. I ran to my room and grabbed some clothes and ran out of the house. I ran into the forest. I don't know how long I ran but the next thing I know I'm face to face with a sign that says Welcome to Canada. I fall down and sleep. I wake up to people whispering. I look up at them but stay in the sleeping position I was in. There was five of them and they were all extremely beautiful and had pale skin and gold eyes. Oh shit this was like my vision! I was trying to figure out what they were talking about, when a man with Honey colored hair and scars all over his body spoke "She's up guys, and she is very curious" I sat up. Then a pixie like girl ran up to me. "Hi I'm Alice; this is Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. I just looked at her. He was so hyper! "Why the hell would you give her our names?" Hissed a beautiful voice. Something told me to look at the woman standing to the side of Alice. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She had long wavy blonde hair, very pale skin, gold eyes, and a beautiful curvy body. She was standing next to an extremely handsome and tall man w/ the same color eyes but she had dark brown hair. I felt and instant connection with them. Wait... would these people be the ones to keep me safe? Would these two be my parents? All of a sudden I was wrapped in very cold arms. It was the woman Rosalie. Then the man whom I believe is Emmett squeezed us both, which would have made me smile if my body was so sore from being hit and kicked. Rosalie released be. "Whats wrong?" She asked. I didn't want to talk about it, so I turned to the other three. Jasper was the honey blonde, Alice was lil miss pixie and I'm taking Edward is the bronze hair guy who won't stop starring. "I'm Bella" I said to them. When I looked them in the eyes they all gasped. Normally I would have been self conscious but I could see their thoughts and I knew that they were just shocked to see how beautiful I was since I was human. Weren't they human too? "I'm not that beautiful" I said trying to get them to stop starring. And back to that human comment. I thought back to my dream. The woman said that I would have heard of them but never met them personally. Gold eyes, extremely beautiful, cold, paler than death… THE cold ones! Edward thoughts hit me in an instant saying that he had never met somebody more beautiful then Rosalie and more conceited then her. This made me mad. Nobody was prettier then my Mama and she had ever right to be conceited. Wait did I just call her my mom? I was so mad that Edward said that, so I threw him into a tree with my mind. "Don't talk about my Mama like that, Red! She has every right to be conceited! Plus I only said that I wasn't that beautiful because you all were thinking that I was more beautiful than my mama!" After my rant I found myself wrapped in Rosalie's arms again. :Calm down sweetie, its okay. I got you. Mama's got you." She cooed. This made me relax. Once Red got back over to us, I noticed that he was staring at me with love, but unlike everybody else's, who loved as family, his love was more like how I felt towards Jacob. Meaning he was actually attracted to me. Jasper must have noticed this because he grabbed me and put me behind him. This made Eddie boy laugh. " Are you really going to try and protect when you're the one who would try and eat her?" Edward said bullying Jasper. Jasper obviously felt bad. This pissed me off. I stepped in front of Edward. I knew form everybody thoughts that Jasper was newest to their lifestyles, but I also noticed that Eddie boy had a little slip a while back. "Listen here Assward! I would whether have Jasper blood lust for me, which he has under control , whether then have you regular lust for me any day! You will not bully my uncle Jasper, especially since you had a slip up with your control for a while, correct?" Everybody except Emmett, who was laughing, looked shocked. " How do you know that? Edward asked. I rolled my eyes. " Same way I knew what you were thinking about my mom. And same way I know you all are vampires. I read your min." All five of them were shocked. " Bella you have got to tell us about yourself. Now." Rose commanded. I explain everything from where I lived to the dream I had. " What did you ran away from?" Emmett asked. I looked at only him and my mama. " My father." They both tensed. " What did he do to you" I was almost in tears so I knew my eyes were violet. Once Rose noticed she had a memory of how her eyes were violet when she was human. " He tried to rape me." I whisper. My mom looked close to tears and Emmett punched a tree causing it to break in half. I turned to Jasper. " I think you should call those people Carlisle and Esme now. Ne nodded his head/ I walked over to Emmett and grabbed his hand. He looked down at me. " Are you mama's husband?" " Yes I am." " Well than you're my new Daddy." He smiled so big I thought his face would break and picked me up/ " I sure am, shortie." " Hey I'm not that short!" " Whats your father's name? Red asked. " Dad whats your name?" " Emmett Dale McCarthy" They you go Eddie boy, you heard it from the man himself." I knew it made him angry when I didn't call him by his name,, hence the reason I do it. " I meant your real father." " My sperm donors name is Royce King the seventh" This made everybody freeze. Then I was hit with my mom's memory of being raped by a man named Royce King the second. I saw his face and he and my father looked almost identical. " It's my fault that my daughter was almost raped. If I would have just killed him." I ran to my mom and hugged her. " Oh mom it's not your fault at all!" I let her cry tears that she would never shed. Then a man with blonde hair and a woman with caramel hair showed up. " Hi I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I hear you're the new addition to our family." He smiled at me. " Yup I'm Isabella Marie McCarthy, but you can call me Bella. You may as well know now, that sooner or later you will be called Gramps and Esme you will be called Nana, cause Rose is my mama, Emmett's my dad, Alice and Jasper are my Aunt and Uncle. And Eddie Boy is a pain in my ass." " Watch you language" my mother said at the same time as my father said. " That's my girl." I explain everything to Esme and Carlisle just like I did everybody else. " Did she tell you what you were?" Carlisle asked. " She mentioned something about a fallen angel." Carlisle's mouth dropped. " That would explain a lot. Fallen Angels are the most beautiful, exotic, protective, and powerful creatures out there. They are very rare." " Well she did throw Edward into a tree with her mind, for calling Rose Conceited, which would make her protective and powerful. And she is the most beautiful person any of us have ever seen." Jasper said. We talked for a while till I started to yawn. " We gotta take her some place where she can sleep. We have to move somewhere new Carlisle . Mom said. "Take Bella to your house in Boston. Keep her inside, just in case her parents put out a missing child report. We will meet you there by the end of the week." Esme said. Mom, Dad, and I said goodbye to everybody and dad picked me up and put me on his back. ' Hold on tight and close your eyes shortie." That was the end of my life as Isabella Marie King and the start of my life as Isabella Marie McCarthy.

Hey guys I hope you like the first chapter of my new story! I actually rally like stories where Bella was bullied and then comes back and everybody feels bad for being asshole lol so if you know any good ones (as long as there not BellaxEdward) please tell me Review por favor


	2. Chapter Two Fives Years

Almost Five Years Later

BPOV

"Are you almost ready sweetie?" Mom asked standing in my doorway. We were moving to Forks, well my family was. I was moving in to a house my parents bought me in my hometown of La Push. "Almost Mama, I've just got to pack up my unmentionables." My unmentionables are what my Dad calls my underwear and bras. I start to have a flashback of when my Dad, uncle Jasper, and Eddie Boy had to take me "Unmentionable" shopping.

*FLASHBACK*

I had been living with my parents for 6 months. Mom, Nana, and Aunt Alice went to Paris to go shopping and to see some fashion show, while Gramps went to Alaska for some Medical Conference. That left me, Dad, Uncle Jazz, and Red alone in our house in Portland, Maine. Nice Place by the way. But anyways, I woke up the morning after everybody had left and took a shower. When I went to get dressed all of my clothes were missing. Well there was this low cut red silk blouse and a pair of tight jeans, but no way in hell was I wearing that. Hell would have to freeze over before I even put any of it one. But there was a note right by the clothes that read

Dear Bella-Boo (Alice's nickname for me. Don't even think about calling me that though),

Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I burned all of your clothes, including your sports bras and non girly panties. So go shopping and get new clothes that I WOULD APPROVE OF! Have fun Bella-Boo

LOVE, Alice

I ran to where I kept my underwear and saw that they were all gone and now I had a lacy bra and boy short panties instead. I put them on and looked in the mirror. My body had grown in the last 6 months. I went from being 4'9'' to being almost 5'. I got hips and my butt was pretty damn curvy. And my breast went up a whole cup size so I was now a C-cup, so the B-cup bra was a little too small. And I was only 13! As I was looking at myself all of the guys barged into my room. "Hey shortie you ready to…." My Dad stopped mid sentence. My dad was never speechless. Edward was too busy having lustful thoughts about me to actually talk. I swear I almost threw up. The only one who could talk was Jasper. "Where are your clothes, darlin'?" I started to cry because I was so embarrassed. "That damn pixie burned them!" My Dad finally snapped out of it, and growled at Edward. "Do you have any clothes left?" He asked. I nodded my head praying that he wouldn't make me wear them. "Go put em on, and then we will go get you new ones." So I guess Hell just froze over folks. After I got dressed we went to the Mall. We got some new clothes and were about to leave when I remembered I had no panties. "Umm Daddy, we need to go to Victoria Secrets." He looked confused but then let out an unnecessary breath. "Come on; let's go get you some unmentionables."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

My mom started to laugh, so I must have projected my memory to her. Projecting was one of my powers, along with reading minds, having visions, causing pain when I will like im in danger (like I did to my sperm donor), I can heal people and vampires, and picking things up with my mind (like I did to Eddie boy.).Projecting was the newest and I still had some trouble controlling it. After I packed up my unmentionables, my dad comes in and puts them into my Escalade. Everybody meets up in the garage to say goodbye. Alice pulls me into a hug. "OH Bella-Boo I'm going to miss you so much! I put your Gucci, Louis, Couch, and Dolce VIP Cards in your black Gucci Wallet." After she pulled away, Jasper pulled me into a hug. "I made sure that your study was filled with civil war books, just like in all the other houses. Stay away from boys unless you want them to come up missin' darlin'. Be Good." I laughed and went up to my Gramps and Nana. "Please be careful. We are only 20 minutes away if you need ANYTHING" I nodded my head and Turned to Edward. He was nervous because I teased him a lot and he couldn't read my mind so he couldn't see if I would miss him or if I wanted him to hug me. Even though I was mean to him sometimes I still loved Edward, just not in the way he loved me. I launched myself at him and he caught me and held me for a minute. I give him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to my parents. Everybody gave us our privacy and left. My dad swept me up into a hug "I love you Isabella Marie McCarthy" He said. "I love you too, Daddy." My mom took me out of his arms and made me face her. "You will come over at least every other day, you will come with us on at least two vacations and you will call and texts us constantly." "Yes Mom" Then she pulled me into a hug and said "Bella you are the most Beautiful person inside and out, please be careful. I love you" "I love you too Mama." "Aww I feel left out." My dad pouted. Me and my mom threw ourselves at my dad and hugged him for at least ten minutes. Then we let go and got into our cars and drove out separate ways.

We were back in Boston so my drive to La Push was 12 hours long. I got to La Push at midnight, and then I put my new address in my GPS. I noticed that it was on the other side of town from my old house. To say I nervous of seeing my old parents was an understatement but I was putting it off for as long as I could. I pulled up to a beautiful and huge brick house. It had to be at least 3 stories. I told my parents I wanted a small place and to them this probably was small. I also noticed there was a pool in the back. I walked inside with a couple of my boxes. I noticed that it was already decorated. The living room, kitchen, and bathroom were done in black red, and white. The dining room and my study had dark brown Furniture and had cream colored walls with gold detail. The downstairs bathroom had cream and red and the family room which was more of a play area was Blue and white. I went up to the second floor and saw that there was five bedroom with their own bathrooms, all in different colors, an exercise room, and a game room which had every electronic game system that somebody could want to play. I went upstairs and found a beautiful master bedroom, with a huge closet and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi and huge shower. It was decorated in gold, cream and brown. The bed was huge. The wood of the bed set was dark brown and the silks were gold and the comforter was cream. It had a big flat screen hanging up on the wall. This was defiantly my room. On this floor there was also a spa and a music room where I could record my music. I played the piano, drums, and guitar and I could sing.

I brought the rest of my stuff in and decided I would unpack everything tomorrow, but I would do my clothes now. After I put my clothes away I went and took a shower. After my shower I looked at myself in the mirror. Tomorrow I had to go to Sam and see if he could get me into school here. I wondered if he would recognize me. My face still looked the same except I lost the childlike roundness of it. My hair was still the same color and just a little longer. But my body defiantly changed. I had what boys at my schools would think was a Kim Kardashian body. All I knew is that I had D cup boobs a tiny waist hips and a big booty. I got dressed and went and laid down in my bed. I sent my parents texts telling them I was alright. As I fell asleep I wondered who in La Push had gone wolfy.

Hey Guys I hope you liked my new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I tried to make it easier for you all to read so tell if me I did better


	3. Chapter Three Roles Reversed

Roles Reversed

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and took a quick shower. After my shower I called my dad and let him know I was okay and that I would be over there this Saturday. After I got off the phone with him I got dressed in black PINK sweatpants with PINK written on my butt. I threw on my Nike Sports bra and a loose fitted Nike t-shirt that said "JUST DO IT!" I put on my Black Air forces, threw my hair into a bun and put on my Gucci aviators. I didn't put on any makeup. I went downstairs and made myself pancakes and bacon for breakfast. After I finished breakfast, I cleaned up the kitchen. Then I left for Sam's house.

Once I got there I got out of my car and rang the doorbell. A Very Tall and muscular man answered the door. "Can I help you?" Though he was taller and bigger I knew for a fact that this was Sam Uley. But I now knew that Sam was a wolf. I noticed that he had a wedding ring on his finger. So he and Leah are still together. "Sam don't you remember me?" I pouted. "Should I" I took off my sunglasses. I knew that he would remember me when he saw my eyes. "Bella!" he yelled. He pulled me into a hug and I laughed and hugged him back. "What are you yelling about?" Leah asked. Once she came into my view I knew she had gone wolfy too. She was still beautiful, but she was now taller and her once long hair was cut into a cute bob. "Hey Leah Bo Bea!" I said using my nickname for her. "BELLA!" she rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. Once she put me down her and Sam got a good look at me. "You, uh, grew." Sam said. I and Leah just laughed.

"So what to do we owe this pleasure to?" Leah asked as she pushed me into the house. "I need help getting into school." "Well I could talk to the school later today. I'm sure they will let you in." Sam said. "Thank you so much!" We got caught up over what had been going on over the last couple of years. "Why did you leave?" Leah asked. "The night I left some stuff happened and I had to leave. I went a couple of different places but I was really happy. And as happy as I am to see you two, there are a lot of people here that I don't want to see. But there is something I have to help you guys with." I tell them. "What?" Sam asked. "I know your guy's secret. I know the legends are true. I'm here because something bad is going to happen." Both Leah and Sam looked shocked. "How do you know?" Sam asked. "I'll tell you when the rest of the pack gets here." Just then there was a knock on the door. "How about you wait till this Friday when we have a pack meeting?" Leah offered. I nodded my head; put my sunglasses back on and waited for the pack to enter.

Once they got into the living room, I recognized six of them right of the bat. Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth, and… Jacob freakin' Black. They were all huge, but Jacob was the biggest standing at no shorter than 6'8''. The two other boys looked younger and I didn't know them. I stood up and they all stared at me. Paul was in front of me before I could introduce myself to them. He grabbed my hand. "Hi I'm Paul, who are you?" He tried to kiss my hand but I pulled it away from him. "Oh I know who you are. But I see that the roles are reversed and you are now the mutt." This caused Sam and Leah to laugh. Then Seth came up to me. "Do we know you?" he asked. I fringed hurt. "I'm hurt that you five don't remember me. Seeing as how we spent SO much time together." I said pointing at my five former bullies. Seeing as to how they all looked beyond confused I shook my head and took my glasses off. Just like with Sam, once they saw my eyes they instantly remembered me. "Isabella King" Jacob whispered. The rest of them were shocked and couldn't believe that I was here and how much I "grew" up. Seth ran up to me and lifted me into a hug. He had to be at least 6'5'' so I knew I looked like a doll hugging him. "Hey Bebe!" "Hey Seth" I said hugging him back. He put me back down and I walked up to the guys purposely not looking at Jacob. "I'm Isabella McCarthy now. But call me Bella.

Then I turned to the boys I didn't know. They were staring at me and almost drooling. "Hi I'm Bella" I said "I'm Colin and this is my twin Brady" they both were super cute. I smiled at them and they both blushed. "How old are you guys?" "15" they said at the same time. "Ohh. I always wanted to be a cougar. Maybe now I'll get my chance." This made the boys blush harder and everybody in the room laugh. "Why are you here?" Jacob asked. I turned to him. He was starting to piss me off. "Because I mother fuckin can…" as I looked into his beautiful brown eyes it was as if my whole world just stopped and nothing else mattered but Jacob. As I searched his thoughts, I confirmed that Jacob did in fact imprint on me. Fuck My Life.

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I really hope you like this chapter!


	4. Chapter Four Greatest Imprint

Greatest Imprint

JPOV

Never when I woke this morning did I think that I would see Isabella King, excuse me Isabella McCarthy, in Sam's house, Much less imprint on her. I always liked her nit I wanted to be "cool" so just like Paul and his friends I bullied her. Well Karma got her Revenge when I turned into a fuckin' wolf. But as Bella stood in front of me lookin all grown up I didn't mind it too much, after all now she would be mind for all eternity. That is if she accepts me. I was lost in her bright blue eyes, when Paul got in Bella's face. "What did you mean by me being a mutt?" "I think you know Fido." She turned to Leah before Paul could reply. "I'm about to go home, but I wanted to know if you all wanted to come with me. We could go swimming." "Yea we would love to!" Leah said, and they went to pick out a bathing suit for Leah. We were all about to get our suits, but Sam told Seth and the twins to go and he Alpha commanded the rest of us to stay. "If any of you make Bella will unwelcome in any way I will personally kick your asses, and then let Leah deal with you. You all better hope she forgives your sorry asses, especially you Jake." I knew that this was true and I could tell that everybody felt guilty. "Man did she grow up!" Paul said after a long silence. This made me and Sam growl. Just then Leah and Bella walked back downstairs, and the guys were back. "Come on Sam, Leah, Seth, and my little jailbaits are riding with me. You guys can follow." Bella said before walking to her car. We all followed her out. I watched her jump into a nice, big ass, black, Escalade. She looked so small compared to it, I had to laugh. I followed her on my black Harley that I had fixed up in high school.

Her House was on the edge of the forest. As we pulled into her driveway I noticed her house was more like a mansion. Bella let us into and I noticed how nicely decorated the house was. "Who did this" I asked. "My aunt and mom." I'm guessing that she is talking about her adopted mother because everybody knows how big of a druggie Renee is. "There are rooms upstairs if you guys wanna change." She showed us to our rooms. They were all different colors. I went into a black and white room with Seth. "Here you go guys, see ya in a minute." As Bella walked passed me I noticed her scent. It was a mix of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberries. It was so sexy. I could tell it was her natural scent and not perfume. "You got lucky man. Bella is a great girl. I've always had a crush on her." Seth said snapping me back to reality. "I know I did. Me too" I told him. This seemed to piss him off, which is odd because Seth almost never gets mad. "Well you have a funny ass way of showing it." With that He left the room. I changed into my trunks and went outside. Bella's back yard was huge. The guys were already swimming, when Bella walked out. She was in the same clothes but had flip flops on. She sat down next to me. "Hey" She said. "Hey. I want to say sorry for being such an ass back..." "Not now, okay? It's the past. We can talk about it later. What have you been to since I've been gone?" I looked in to her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "Well I graduated High School and now I'm trying to open up my own garage." "Isn't that what you wanted to do when we were younger?" she asked smiling. "Yeah" I said surprised that she had remembered. She just laughed. We talked for a while, but then Seth, Brady, and Collin came and picked Bella up and tried to throw her into the pool. "Wait let me take my clothes off." She yelled laughing. This made everybody freeze and the guys put her down. She walked back over to me and let her hair down. It fell to her ass in dark brown curls with a reddish tint. Then she pulled her top over her head. Everybody was staring at her as she revealed her Red Ralph Lauren Bikini top. She had D-Cups! Bella was always beautiful as a kid, but she was tiny! Now she was super curvy. The only tiny thing about her was her height. She pulled her pants off, and I came to the conclusion that she had a body that even Kim Kardashian would envy. I noticed that she has a tattoo of a music note and wings where her bikini bottoms started "Okay you may continue" She said with a smirk on her face. She turned around and I noticed that she had angel wings tattooed on her back also. The guys grabbed her and threw her in, but she held on to Seth so he fell into the pool also. When they came up Bella wrapped her arms on to Seth, and they laughed. This made me a little jealous. Bella called me over and I came to the edge of the pool. "You wanna play Marco, Polo with us?" "Sure, sure. Whose it?" "You are!" She said and swam away. I got in the water and we started to play. I acted like it was harder for me to hear them even though I knew where everybody was. All of a sudden Bella is behind me and whispers "Polo" How did I not hear her come up behind me? I turned around, grab Bella and threw her into the water softly. We all play around for a little longer. It was three when Bella offered to make us some lunch. We all got out of the pool and went to change. Seth changed in the twins' room.

By the time I got done changing Paul was outside my room. "You are so lucky man!" "Why?" I asked as we walked down the hallway. "Because your Imprint is Hot and loaded!" I just shook my head and chuckled. Once we got downstairs and near the kitchen, I saw Bella and Seth standing really close together. I also smelled chicken frying and it smelled so good. "Hey Paul hey Jacob. Lunch is almost ready" Bella said without turning around. "What are you doing Seth?" Paul asked "Helping Bebe cook. He replied. "Can we help at all?" I asked. Bella turned around and put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a black wife beater and loose fitted black sweats. She looked so beautiful with her hair down and I could tell she wasn't wearing any make up. She pouted he full juicy pink lips in thought. "You guys could set the dining room table" she said. She told us were all the dishes were and we set the table. Soon everybody was downstairs and Bella put all the food out on the table. "What do you guys want to drink? I have Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew Code Red, Sprite, Pepsi, Pink Lemonade, Orange Juice, Corona, and Bud light."(A/N in my story on the rez you just have to 18 to drink and buy alcohol. Even though Bella is only seventeen she got Edward to buy it)

Leah: Code Red

Seth: Dr. Pepper

Brady: Sprite

Embry: Sprite

Collin: Pepsi

Jared: Bud light

Paul: Bud light

Sam: Corona

Me: Corona

She went back into the kitchen to get the drinks. She yelled "Seth can you help me please?" Seth jumped up and ran to the kitchen to help. When they brought out the drinks Bella gave me my beer, and our hands touched. I felt a spark, and I know she felt it too, because she blushed. Once she sat down between Seth and Brady and across from me we all put some fried chicken, pasta salad, and watermelon that Bella made on our plates. "This is great Bella" Sam said. Bella blushed and put her tiny hand on Seth's shoulder. "Seth helped me a lot." "Your home is beautiful!" Leah said to Bella. "Thanks my family bought it for me. You guys are welcomed here anytime you want." "Will you marry me?" Paul asked. Even though I knew it was a joke I growled lowly. "Sure you wanna marry a half-breed?" Bella asked nonclantly. Paul Marez blushed. Everybody burst out in laughter. "Bella I'm sorry" Paul said. Bella looked at him and smiled. "I know. So who all is still I school?" "Me and the Twins. But Jake, Paul, and Jared volunteer there. Are you going to start school soon?" "Yeah, Sam said he would talk to the school for me." "All of the girls are gonna be jealous" Leah teased Bella. Bella blushed again and rolled her eyes "Whatever Leah Bo Bea. You know that's not true. "And if anything happens I'll have my little jailbaits to protect me, right?" Bella asked the twins. "OF COURSE!" They practically yelled.

For the rest of lunch we have a good time just talking and eating. But I couldn't help but noticed that Seth put his arm around Bella and she relax and laid he head on his shoulder for a little. After lunch we all cleaned up, but the pack had to go. "Here Sam take my car." Bella said handing him the keys. He looked at her in shock. "Ya sure?" he asked. Bella just laughed and shooed them away. "You wanna watch a movie? "She asked me. Spend alone time with the most beautiful woman ive ever met? Hell yeah! "Sure. What do you wanna watch?" " Let's go to the family room and see what there is." I followed her to the family room and noticed how seductively her hips moved we ended up picking G.I JOE: RISE OF COBRA. The movie was pretty good. It was really funny. Bella was laughing nonstop. Her laugh was so cute. Like Bells. Her little tiny were on my laps. I finally asked her something I've wanted to ask for a while. "How close are you and Seth?" Her head snapped up and she looked up at me. "We are both very close. He was one of the only people who were my friends when I lived here. But I wasn't just close with him, it was his whole family." "Who was your other friend?" "Angela Weber." The named sounded familiar but I couldn't match the name with a face. Bella stood up and stretched. "Would you like to join me for dinner?" "I would love to." I followed her into the kitchen. She got stuff out to make lasagna and salad. I was cutting vegetables when she asked something I really wished she hadn't. "Why did you dump the mud on me?" I almost cut my finger because I was so shocked. She put the lasagna in the oven and sat on the large marble island that I was cutting the vegetables on. I put the knife down and looked her in the eyes. She continued "I mean up to that day you were always nice to me." She didn't sound too angry just curious. I let out a breath and put the knife down. I let out a breath. "I just wanted to be a part of "Paul's Crew" I guess. Embry and Quil were a part of it and they were a part of it. I guess I felt left out. I felt bad afterward. I went to your house after school but nobody was there. And then I never saw you again. But Bella I'm really sorry." She looked at me and I knew this would be the moment she either rejected me or forgave me. "I understand, but if you ever dump mud on me again I will kick your big ass." She said smiling her beautiful smile. I felt so relieved. She made the salad and I set the plates out on the island since it was only us.

"What did people say when I left?" She asked pulling the lasagna out of the oven. "Your father told everybody that you ran away, so everybody just went along with that." She nodded her head and got two coronas out of the fridge. She handed me on and took a long drink from hers. "What was your life like with your adopted family?" I asked as I got some lasagna. I ate some and it was so good. My girl's bright blue eyes lit up when she started to talk about her family. "My family is AHMAZING! My mother is the most beautiful person I've ever seen and she is great with cars. My dad is almost as tall and big as you, and he always knows what to say to make me smile. My aunt is an evil little pixie who is obsessed with shopping, but I still love her. My uncle is from the south and taught me so much about the civil war. Most of the books in my study are on the Civil War. And Edward… was and will always be a pain in my ass." I laughed at some of the stories she told about her family. "Are you going to talk to your real parents?" I asked. I watched her baby blue eyes change to violet. And even though they were still beautiful I could tell that she was pissed. "I talk to my REAL parents every fucking day. But if you're asking if I plan on knocking on my egg/sperm donor's door then the answer is HELLS TO THE NO!" We had just finished dinner so she grabbed the plates and started to clean up. I didn't mean to upset you …" I said helping her clean. "I know I just don't see Renee and Royce as family. Especially Royce. He is a very evil man." I wanted to ask what she meant by that but just nodded my head. I decided to change the topic. "So what do you like to do in your free time?" "I like to dance, sing, play the drums and guitar, play/watch sports, and hang out with hot men." "Well I think I can help you with the hanging out with hot guys part" I said playfully. "Really? You can get Brady and Collin to hang out with me!" I grabbed her and started to tickle her. "Say you're sorry" "I'm Sorry!" Bella said laughing. I let her go but we were standing really close. "Hey you wanna see my studio?" I nodded my head and she led me upstairs to the third floor. She had a real studio. "You really like to sing." "Yea. You want to help me record something?" I nodded my head and she told me what buttons to push. She went into the booth and started to sing a song called "Your Eyes"

If I was drowning in the sea  
would you dive right in and save me?

If I was falling like a star  
would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
would you look right through me?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Maybe your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you_  
Hm, I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
Ooh, if my tears fell on you, one by one  
would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
And in my heart it's raining

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Maybe your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof_

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

_Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Maybe your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm just dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you (she's into you)_

Everybody knows I'm into you (she's into you)  
I'm into you..

She looked directly at me as she sang. When she walked out and she sat by me "What do you think?" she asked. "You were amazing. Ive never heard anything more beautiful." I told her. The song reminded me of imprinting. "So what are you doing this weekend?" she asked. "I have a meeting for my new garage. How about you?" "Just chilling and getting ready for school. "My cell vibrated and I had a text from Sam reminding me of the meeting tomorrow. After replying I looked at the time and it was 9:30. "Hey Bella I have to go." "Okay I'll walk you out." I watched as her hips swayed and I could feel myself getting hard. When we got to the door, she pulled me into a hug and pulled me down so that her lips were in my ear. "See you and lil' Jacob later" she kissed my cheek and closed the door. I didn't know if I should be thrilled that she kissed me or embarrassed that she felt my hard on. As I walked to my bike I admitted to myself that I indeed did have the greatest imprint ever

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review


	5. Author Note

Hey guys I just wanted to let you all know I will not be writing baby girl any more. I got some two reviews that even though they weren't neccassery put the nicest way lol I do agree that Baby Girl could be done a lot better, but I feel its too late to restart it, so I'm going to just work on my Fallen Angel story. Sorry guys


	6. Chapter Five First Day

Chapter Five: First Day

I went to bed that night and when I woke up the next day Sam was at my house to return my car and tell me that I would start school on Monday. I called my Mom and told her that I was coming over for the weekend. The fastest way to get to her house was through the woods. I didn't want to take my car so I flew over. I mean literately flew. I have wings like a real angel. They were white, with a little blue and violet in them. When my family first saw them, I swear if they weren't already died they would have been. They were shocked. They said it made me look like a real angel. During the weekend in Forks, I had to get a new cell phone, because I threw mine at Edward's head, for following me around. Of course it broke. I used my puppy dog eyes on my Dad and he bought me a new one. It was a red Blackberry with my initials on the back of it. My Mom got mad at him because it was the fifth time in 6 months that I had thrown my phone at Red. Can you see why I asked my Dad instead of my mother? I heard them making up later on that night. I almost threw up. I left late on Sunday When I got home I ran on my treadmill and went right to bed.

When I woke up on Monday I took a shower. I wrapped m hair in a towel after my shower and picked out my clothes. I picked out a pair of Apple Bottom skinny jeans with red snitching, a red off the shoulder Calvin Klein sweater and knee high black Coach Boots. I add Gold hoops and a gold necklace that had my name written in red diamonds that my parents got me for my 16 birthday. I let my hair down and left it curly but braided my bangs then clipped them back. I grabbed my black Coach oversized bag. I went to my garage and noticed that my Nana sent my Ducati 999 to my house. It was my baby. It was Red and black. I took my Escalade and decided that I would pick up Seth and the Twins. Seth told me the other day that they were neighbors. I went to Seth's first. When I knocked on the door, I pretty older woman answered. It was Sue. She still looked young which let me know that Harry still phased every once and a while. If a wolf phases not only does he not age, his imprint stays young. "Bella is that you! You've grown up so much!" Sue said while pulling me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. "Yeah it's me. I'm here to pick up Seth." Just then Seth appeared. "Hey Bells." We said our goodbyes to Sue and went to get the Twins. I knocked on the door and both Collin and Brady answered. "Hey Bella" they both said. "Hello my loves. You guys want a ride to school?" They nodded their heads and we all got in my car. I took them to McDonald's and we all got breakfast. I picked something up for Jake, Paul, and Jared. Seth told me that they helped out with the Mechanics class, but I knew that they were mainly there to keep Seth and the twins out of trouble. When we pulled up to the school everybody was starring at us. They walked me to the office but the twins had to go. Seth walked into the office with me. The Sectary gave me my schedule and I had the following classes.

Mechanics

English

History

Spanish

Lunch

Calculus

Study hall

Gym

"You have Mechanics with all of us, English with me, History with Jared's I'm… girlfriend, Kim, Spanish with the twins, Lunch with all of us, Calculus you're on your own, Jake is your study hall teacher, and Gym you have with Brady. Seth told me after he saw my schedule. We walked to Mechanics and when we got to the door Seth stopped and told me "By the way the class is all boys." "WHAT!" I said. He just pushed me into the class. The once noisy class was dead silent. I sat down with Seth and there were two boys sitting at our table. One had super dark skin and short hair with black eyes, and the other had lighter skin and brown eyes. "Bella this is Alex and Devin." "Aren't you Royce King's daughter" Alex asked. "No" Both Alex and Devin were imagining me naked. Yea I think we are all gonna be BFFS pretty soon. Mr. Martian, our teacher, told us that our assignment today would be to change the oil in the car and change the tires. Just as he finished saying this Jacob, Jared, and Paul walk in. I was reading Jacob's thoughts and I knew that he knew I was in here, because of my scent. When his eyes met mine they lit up and he smiled at me. I smiled back. Everybody was putting their work suits on, but I didn't have one. "Here you can borrow mine." Jake said. All the pack was standing by me. "Thanks, Oh yea by the way I got you all some Mickey Ds" They all smiled at me. "Please marry me Bella." Paul asked. Jacob glared at him but everybody else laughed. I put Jake's work suit on and noticed that it smelled like him. Like cinnamon, woods and sandalwood.

I still had to work with my heels on which kinda sucked but whatever. I walked over to my car while Jacob and the boys got their work suits on. "Since it's your first day, we don't expect you to…" Jacob said but stopped midsentence when he saw that I already had two tires changed and was working on the third one. "How do you know how to do that?" he asked. "My mom taught me" I told him while changing the last tire and moving on to the oil. We were all working on our cars when I overheard Devin tell Alex to grab my ass. And of course he did. I know that technically they were harmless but I don't like for my space to be violated. I threw my wrench at Devin and it flipped Alex over. Everybody rushed over to see what was going on. "What happened here?" Mr. Martin asked me. "Why don't you ask these two per's?" I said. He turned to Devin and Alex. "She threw a wrench at me and flipped Alex over!" Devin yelled. I knew that Mr. Martin didn't really think I could do that so I used that to my advantage. "Sir, I'm 5'2'' and 125 lbs. Do you really think I could flip him over? I did however throw that wrench at him. But only because he grabbed my butt." I told. This caused the classed to laugh. The pack however was growling. "Is this true?" Mr. Martin asked the boys. "Yes but…" "No buts you both have dentitions on Friday." The rest of class went by pretty smoothly. When the bell rang Jake grabbed my hand. "So did you flip Devin over?" I put on my innocent face. "Of course not, Mr. Black" "Please be good." He pleaded. I just laughed and walked to my English class.

The teacher Mrs. Nayak was really nice and cool. She gave as the last half an hour to read so Seth, who I was sitting next to, and I talked about stuff that have happened over the years. After English, I was headed to History when a beautiful girl with big brown eyes, shoulder length hair, a slender body, and beautiful russet skin, came up to me. "Hi I'm Kim. You must me Bella. Jared's told me all about you." I looked at her like she had lost her damn mind. "Really?" "Yea, he told me that the guys used to bully you but when you came back you were so nice. He also told me you were like really pretty, but he didn't tell me that you were drop dead gorgeous. OMG I'm talking way too much." I laughed and linked arms with her. "Seth told me that we have history together. What's the teacher like?" I asked. "Mr. Carlton is really funny and laid back." We walked to class and just like my other classes; everybody's thoughts were about me. I choose just to ignore them.

"Hey class we have a new student. Would you please introduce yourself?" Mr. Carlton asked. I stood up. "Hey I'm Bella McCarthy. I used to live here in La Push." After I said that Mr. Carlton started the lesson. I could feel people starring at me. I turned around to find two girls looking at me. There were the girls who were the meanest to me growing up. Cassie Mayor and Scarlett Law. Cassie had shoulder length black hair, dark skin, black eyes, and full lips. Scarlett looked similar but she had longer hair and thinner lips. They both had too much made up on and they were glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes and turned around. I wrote a note to Kim asking her for her cell phone number. After she gave it to me I pulled out my blackberry and texted her.

Me: Who are those girls behind me?

Kim: Cassie Mayor and Scarlett Law. School Sluts. Why?

Me: They used to bully me back in middle school for being a half breed. BTW where are you from because I don't remember you?

Kim: Jealous Bitches. I'm from the Makah Tribe I moved here a year ago. Do you wanna leave for lunch with me and Jared?

Me: Naw imma eat with Seth and the twins. But how about we go grab something after school?

Kim: YAY!

Me: lol

The bell rang and Kim walked me to Spanish. When I got into Spanish my jail baits were waiting for me. "Jailbaits!" "Bella!" They pulled me into a group hug. Just as I sat down in between them Cassie and Scarlett walked in. They both walked up to me. "Hey Mutt, decided to come home I see. We just wanted to tell you that you aren't welcomed here." Cassie spat at me. I could feel the twins shaking but I just smiled at the two bitches in front of me. "Well seeing how the tribal council said that I'm more than welcomed here, I guess that your guy's opinion doesn't really matter. After all the elders opinion almost always overrides the Rez rats'." This made the boys laugh and the girls just glared at me. Our teacher came in and we started practicing imperfect forms.

Once Spanish ended we all went to lunch. I sat with Seth and my jailbaits. I was in the middle of eating my fries when my phone vibrated 3 times. I had a text from both of my parents and Edward.

Mom: Hey hon. how is your first day going?

Me: Good. Got felt up by two boys and had a confrontation with the two bitches I told you about from middle school.

Dad: Hey Shortie! I miss you! Whats up?

Me: I miss you too Old Man! Nothin much. Hbu?

Edward: Hey Love. How are you?

Me: Eddie Boy calls me love one more time and I'll shove my foot so far up your sparkling ass. Then I'll call Tanya and tell her that you finally love her.

Edward was always calling me Love which annoyed the hell out of me. Tanya Delani was like obsessed with him but Red couldn't stand her. I got two texts back almost immediately.

Mom: You know that Jasper, you Dad and Edward are gonna want to kill those boys right? And don't pay any attention to those jealous little girls.

Me: I already have taken care of those boys and I know.

Edward: PLEASE DON'T!

Me: Hahaha

The bell rang and I went to calculus which was boring as hell. Then I headed to Study hall. I noticed Jake and Paul were talking in the classroom that was supposed to be my study hall class. "Hey Guys" I said to them. "Hey Bella" They both said. Paul excused himself and left the room. "How are your classes going?" Jake asked. "Good. So your in charge of this study hall?" "Yup. Ya sure nothing happened with any girls?" I knew he was talking about Cassie and Scarlet, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "Just a misunderstanding." He nodded his head but it was obvious that he didn't believe me. "Well would you like to um… hang out after school?" He asked. "I would love to but I already made plans with Kim to grab something to eat…but I would love it if you came with us." "I would love to go with you… guys. How about we go to the new diner." His smile was so big that I couldn't say no. "Sure. I'll text Kim and ask her. Speaking of texting I need you number?" We exchanged numbers and I sat down in my seat in the front. Jake and I kept stealing glances and blushing whenever we got caught.

After study hall I went to Gym. Good news: I didn't have to change. Bad news: Devin, Alex, Cassie, and Scarlett are all in my class. I texted Kim and asked if she wanted to go to the diner. She replied back saying that I sounded cool, and asked if she could catch a ride with me because Jared was riding with Jared. I told her that of course I would take her. After Gym Kim and I took Seth, Collin, and Brady home, then we headed over to meet the guys. We pulled in front of a place called King's and went inside. We found Paul, Jared, and Jake all sitting at a booth. "Hey boys" Kim said before give Jared a peck and sitting on his lap. I took a sit between Paul and Jacob. "Hey Bells," Jake said putting his arm around me. "We haven't ordered yet, but we can wait a little longer." Kim and I were starring at the menu when Scarlett came up to our table. Great this bitch is our waitress. She was glaring at me but smiled at everybody else. "Hey Kim, boys. You guys know what you want?" "Hi Susan, yea I think were ready to order." Jake said. Kim and I broke into laughter when he called her Susan. "Its Scarlet" He ignored her. We all placed our orders.

Kim: Fries and a salad with Ranch. Vanilla milkshake.

Jared: Two burger, two chili cheese fries and a Cherry Coke.

Paul: Three Nachos with a side of wings. Pepsi

Jacob: 2 wings with fries. Pepsi.

Me: Wings with a side of fries, a chicken wrap, and a salad with ranch. Strawberry milkshake.

Yeah I eat a lot. It's part of the whole fallen angel BS. My family finally had a reason to use the kitchen when I came around.

Scarlett walked away with our orders. We talked while we waited. When the food arrived, I dug in. We ate for about an hour. I finished all my food and was drinking the last of my shake. Everybody was starring at me. "What!" I asked. "How did you do that?" Paul asked. "Do what?" "Eat all that food!" I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "I always eat a lot." "I don't think the food was that good." Jared commented as we went to pay. "Yea, but the shakes were good." Kim said and I nodded my head. The guys paid for the food, and we started to head out when a voice I could never forget called my name. Royce.

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took me so long but ive been so busy with school! Please review


End file.
